A Fantasy That Could Only Be Wished True (An Ereri Fanfic)
by Ato-sama
Summary: Eren Yeager is attending Survey Corps Academy. Grisha lied to Eren and Mikasa that their parents died of natural causes. Mikasa thinks Eren is being followed. Eren meets Levi. A special agent working with his father. But every time they meet some one's always in danger. Will Eren find out the truth or does he learn ignorance is bliss and who will be there for Eren? -Discontinued-
1. New School

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK, if I did Ereri would be canon ALL THE WAY! -_-" Sorry got carried away.**

**Psst. Author notes at the end. We good? Ok.**

_Beep._

A brown haired male groaned as he tossed and turned trying to ignore the constant beeping sound. He grabbed the pillow he currently had his head on and pushed it on top of his head, muffling the sound only by a fraction. The teenager soon realized he would have to get up. He smashed the snooze button on the alarm clock until it shut up. He slowly got out of bed and started his morning routine.

He stripped his pajamas which was just a baggy tee shirt. The boy known as Eren got his uniform out from his dresser: a random green T-shirt(They can wear any undershirt), a pair of tight beige pants, dark brown shoes, and a light brown jacket with the school's emblem on it; a blue wing and a white wing overlapping it, and behind it a silver pentagon.

Eren sighed. If it wasn't for his adopted sister Mikasa and his best friend Armin he wouldn't have even gotten in to Survey Corps Academy. He's always wanted to go there, he had the determination and the confidence, but that wasn't enough. The first time he failed the test to get accepted. His father Grisha, who worked as docter for some sort of special police unit, had begged the school to let him retake the test. When they did Mikasa and Armin made him cram all the information needed. And he passed.

"Eren, brekfast is ready." He herd Mikasa say. He replied 'comin' and went downstairs. His house wasn't big but was a decent size. Not much decorated either due thier father's work. A few pantings here and there, but no pictures except one. It was of Carla, their mother and Grisha's wife. She aparrently, according to Grisha died of natural causes. But Eren thought otherwise, their mother was young and no illness. 'It had to be something else' He thought.

Mikasa saw Eren staring at his mother's picture and coughed to get his attention. She motioned him to sit down and eat. And he did. She knew what it was like too loose a parent, well two. When she was a little girl her mother and father used to work for the same special police force Grisha does now. So Grisha was a family friend and so was Eren. One day randomly two people kinapped her right before Grisha and Eren arrived for dinner. They were planning to sell her, then Eren came and killed the two men. Then a third man appeared and started choking Eren and Mikasa killed him. Eren's father found both of them and told Mikasa her parents had died of natural causes. A lie he had told to both of them. He was kind enough to take her in and raise her as their own.

"Hey Mikasa, did dad already leave for work." Eren asked. It was more of a statement than a question. But Mikasa nodded anyway. "Tch, when is ever here in the mornings"

"He has a job Eren." Mikasa replied in her monotone face.

"He atleast should be there for his kids" Eren grumbled. Stuffing his face full with eggs.

"Let's go. Armin's probally is watiing for us" Eren nodded in agreement stil irritated she dropped the topic so quick when she knows it's true. The both put their dishes in the sink so they could be washed later.

~~~~~~~~~~Le Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

Eren and Mikasa were heading closer towards Survey Corps Academy, passing Garrison Academy and Military Police Academy. Their uniforms were pretty much the same as SC Academy considering they are all owned by the same person. The only difference was there emblems: Garrison's is two red roses intertwined with one another and behind it a bronze pentagon. The MP's is a green unicorn with a white mane and a gold pentagon. Apperantly the color of the pentagon symbolizes what rank they were considered Garrison being the lowest, Military Police being the highest and Survey Corps being inbetween. 'Whoever thought of that is stupid' Eren says whenever the subject is brought up.

When Eren And Mikasa could see the academy's gates they saw a blonde big blue-eyed boy holding five massive books in one hand and waving franticly with the other. 'Armin' Eren and Mikasa thought at the same time.

Armin was their childhood friend. He would always talk about traveling the world and seeing things that have never been seen. He still does today but less frequint. He would always get bullied as a kid and Eren being his hot-headed self and being...well Eren would come to resuce Armin. Well most likely Eren coming to save Armin, the Mikasa coming to save Armin as well as Eren. Armin has blonde hair that goes down to his chin, not that shorter than Mikasa's shoulder length hair. And big blue eyes that make him innocent enough to be a girl. Infact a guy named Reineir hit on Armin in sixth grade.

When they became closer Eren saw that the books in Armin's hands were two world Atlas books and three books about paranormal encounters aroung the world. Armin always had belived in the fantasy and paranormal books, while Eren was a see and belive it sort of guy. While Mikasa...well she had her own, therioes.

"Hey Eren, Mikasa. I got here really early and some books and explored the school! It's huge!" Armin exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Did Eren mentioned that Armin is a genuis and never lies or exagrerates much. So Eren's first insticnt is to belive him.

"Really?" He asked. "Yeah" They had a conversation with Mikasa ocasionaly nodding and murmuring a comment to let them know she was listening. But she wasn't able to shake the feeling of being watched or more like Eren being watched. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She glanced at Eren to see if he noticed anything, but he was just laughing at a joke Armin made. Eren noticed Mikasa staring at him and all tensed.

"Is something wrong Mikasa?" Eren questioned. Armin looked at Mikasa confused at what was bothering one of his best friends. _'I can't let anyone hurt Eren, I made a promise to Carla.'_ Mikasa thought. Then the bell rang signaling classes were about to start.

Mikasa tugged at her red scarfed drapped around her neck. "We should get going. I don't want to be late for class on the first day." She replied and started walking off to the school's double doors. Eren and Armin kept staring at her wondering, then finally realized. They ran franticly to catch up with the black haired female. "Hey Mikasa, wait for us." Eren panted.

"That was way to close for comfort. That Mikasa character's gonna blow my cover someday I swear." A female voice echoed from the trees.

**OHHHHHHHHH~ So who's this mysterious girl, How Eren's mom and Mikasa's parents really die, and why is it oh-so important that Armin likes the paranormal? Here's your answer:**

**You won't find out for a while, so you just gotta wait. Levi will come in later chapters, sorrwie~ Also sorrwie that there wasn't a lot of dialouge in this chapter, I needed to set up want I needed to.**

**I will try to get the next chapters up by next week. Though usally I'll have a chapter up every week. Just this time because I need to get ready for Saikou Con, my first con and it's hectic right now.**

**Questions of the week:**

**Which paring is your favorite in SnK?**

**What is the most awkward moment you have had with your parents?**

**Well sayonara, my dumplings~**


	2. First Day part 1

**I procrastinate. Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK, sadly.**

'Armin's right this school is huge' Eren thought while walking to class.

"Yeager!" Eren turned his head towards a guy. A guy named Jean. 'That guy pisses me off'

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you would fail the test for sure." Jean mused.

"Your one to talk. Didn't you say you wanted to get into MP Academy? Or were you just so stupid that you didn't get in." Eren smirked.

It was true. When they were both little Jean always boasted that he would get into MP Academy.

"Shut it asshole. At least I tried to get into the leading school instead of you barely passing the exam for second place."

"At least I got into the school I wanted to"

"You're treading on dangerous waters, Yeager!" "Oh, I am? Horseface." "That's IT!" Jean was about to throw a punch when Mikasa grabbed his fist mid-way.

"You're acting like children" Mikasa said in her monotone voice. She turned from Eren to Jean, who had a dust of pink spread across his face. Also, Jean has a serious crush on Eren sister. Mikasa let go of his hand and turned towards Eren. "We should get going. Armin's waiting for us" Eren nodded and they both left, leaving a blushing Jean in the middle of the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~At class~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren's POV

I sat next to a window on my left and some smelly kid to my right. We were all waiting for the teacher to show up, but when he did I wish he didn't.

"Ok you little turd nobbelers. You all will call me Mr. Shadis!" Mr. Shadis yelled. 'Turd nobbelers?'

"Now for introductions. You blonde, what the fuck are you called?" He pointed to Armin.

"Armin Arlert, Sir!" Armin yelled back, voice quivering with fear. "Well that's a stupid name. Who the hell would give you that name?"'That bastard' "My grandfather, Sir!" Armin retorted, this time with anger. Shadis pushed Armin's head to face the back of the room.

"You frosties" He walked over to Jean,"Who are you!" Jean looked at Shadis smugly. "Well I'm Jean Kirstein" Out of nowhere Shadis headbutted Jean. I stifled a laugh. Shadis walked over to a guy with freckles. 'Isn't he with Jean 95% of the time?'

"Freckles. Ya got a name?" "Marco Bott, sir" Marco said with a smile. Shadis got real close to Marco's face and whispered something I couldn't hear. Telling from the look on Marco's face it's probably bad. Shadis went to a guy named Connie Springer and started pulling on his head. 'Isn't this abuse'

**Munch**

Shadis stopped what he was doing and looked at a brown hair girl who had a potato in her hand. She looked at Shadis then away and took a bite of her potato. Shadis slowly walked over to the girl.

"So"He said calmly," what's you're name?" "Sasha Blouse, sir" She exclaimed.

"Well then Sasha, what cha holding in your right hand there?"

"A steamed potato, sir" She said happily.

"Where did you get it?"

"The cafeteria, sir" Sasha replied.

"I understand the crime, but why did you eat it here?" Shadis asked confused.

"It was getting cold so I gave it refuge in my stomach sir!"

"Yes, but why?"

"Are you asking me, why do people eat potatos in general?" Moments after she asked she broke the potato in half and gave a piece to Shadis. "Here" She said as she forced a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~At the end of the lesson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, uh, haaaa~" Sasha groaned as she was doing her 53 jumping jack. That was her punishment for eating in class. 'Remind me never to piss this teacher off' Eren thought instead of listening.

After the 4 period it was time to eat and turn off our brains.

**I loved the part when Jean just got left in the hallway, throughout the time he was just thinking 'Senpai finally noticed me!'**

**Also since it's summer I forget after witch period lunch is. And I refuse to look up anything school related.**

**Questions**

**What was the most embarrassing thing you've done around your crush?**

**What is the most funniest classroom situation you or someone else have been in?**

**Let me know my dumpling~**


	3. First Day part 2

**Here's the second part! So far everything is going along the lines of Eren's first day at training.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked to the cafeteria. Eren and Armin sat down at a empty table, while Mikasa went to go stand in line to get her lunch.

Armin packed his lunch witch contained: half of a tuna salad on wheat bread, a Caesar salad, Ice tea, and two small slightly burned chocolate cookies. All was mostly healthy stuff; he also had one of his books called 'Paranormal Sightings Around the World'. 'Typical' Eren thought. Armin always healthy food to eat and a book at his side. While Eren was the complete opposite.

Eren packed a cheeseburger, fries, a soda, and a cupcake. Eren ate unhealthy stuff, but he wasn't fat. In fact Eren had muscles, not like Mikasa's thought. And at Eren's side was a sketch pad, pencils, and erasers. Eren was an artist. He loved to draw. Draw people. Draw people dying in various ways. It was the only way to deal with his anger, other than punching people or the wall in his room. Witch has 15 holes in it, covered with paintings and posters.

Armin started reading his book, taking some bites of his food. Eren drew Jean choking to death, while eating. Eren focused on Jean's facial expressions. Lightly shading his head in to make it look like it was turning blue and for the heck of it throwing in a crying Marco at Jean's side.

Armin peeked at Eren's drawing and sighed. "You know that's not nice." Armin got no response. "Well, you should've brought that here. You know if someone finds that, they would flip and have you sent to the nut house."

Eren rolled his eyes. Sasha, Connie, Marco, some guy named Thomas, and some other people came up to the table, Eren cover his picture.

"Hey, your Eren and Armin right?" Sasha asked. "Yeah" Eren responded.

"Well, I'm Sasha, this is Connie, Marco, Thomas..." Mikasa sat down, and a conversation started from there. Some point in it Jean remarked, and him and Eren almost punched each other. Then the bell rang signaling free time was over.

"Hey look Eren. I didn't come here to make enemies. So are we cool?" Jean held out his hand. Eren slapped it, "For now" Then walked away, forgetting to bring his stuff with him. So Armin being a good friend and Mikasa being a sister/stalker picked up his stuff for him and followed Eren

**Sorrwie. I had major writer's block for this chapter, and the part where everyone has a conversation and Eren and Jean's fight. Blah.**

**Next chapter will come out next week. I will try 100% not to procrastinate!**

**Questions**

**What are you're weird habits?**

**Has your enemy ever done something stupid? If so, what was it?**

**Well, see you later my dumplings~**


	4. Important (plz don't kill me)

**I feel bad doing this. I have lost all creativity for this story. But I'm making another Ereri fic. **


End file.
